I Guess It's True
by Morbid Original
Summary: [SasuSaku] He's protective and hides a dark past. She's carefree, but she's desperate. They help hold each other together. A bit fluffy, but sweet. Other random pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I Guess It's True**

**SasuSaku drabblish fic. Kind of a storyline...Moments in time between Sasuke and Sakura; emotions, feelings, etc. A bit fluffy, but sweet. Reviews appreciated, flames unnecessary. I know when I do something wrong.**

"_Sasuke! You do care about me!"_

"_I...guess that's true."_

"Sasuke-kun! You're here early," Sakura said, approaching the bridge where they were to meet Kakashi that morning.

Sasuke looked up.

"Uh...Yeah," he replied, then looked out across the water.

"Kakashi's late again, huh," Sakura said, mildly irritated. "And Naruto probably won't be here for a while either."

Sasuke shrugged, not really listening.

Sakura came and leaned on the rail of the bridge next to him, looking down at the quietly flowing stream. She didn't speak, to Sasuke's relief, nor did she gaze at him in the annoying way she normally did. She stared out over the river, allowing a sense of peace to reside between them.

She was doing nothing to annoy him; he had no reason to turn away and ignore her. So nothing kept his eyes from gazing in her direction. For the few short years he had known Sakura, Sasuke had never really thought about her, never really looked at her; never had the opportunity to since he had spent much of his time avoiding her. But now he had the chance to see her, though he didn't realize it then.

His eyes wandered over her, as though he was seeing her for the first time. He was drawn by her face. The cloudy light-green eyes, small nose, and mouth left soft from many smiles, set in a calm, thoughtful expression in smooth, ivory skin. Her light rose hair was down, almost to the small of her back of her petite figure.

She looked smart, he thought. And she _was_ pretty. But he hadn't noticed it before.

Her arm was touching his, but he didn't move away. As curious as it was, he found he couldn't draw his eyes from her. Sakura finally looked up.

"Sasuke? What is it?" she asked, noticing he had been watching her. "Sasuke?"

He didn't answer. Their eyes locked, and he leaned into her, everything seeming to move in slow-motion. Their eyes closed. He could feel her breath on his face as their noses brushed, lips lingering by each others', nearly touching... When they pulled back. They looked back at the water, turned red and orange from the rising sun. They waited there in silence, each looking rather flushed behind their reddened cheeks, until the others arrived.

The day passed quickly with not a word exchanged between the two. Until they were walking back to their houses at sunset.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura," Sasuke said, and he turned towards his own house. Maybe it was only the impact of the kind words on her distraught mind, but Sakura thought she glimpsed a smile on his face.

"See you," she said, remembering to speak, and hurried home, smiling.

**A/N: Yay! I wrote a first chapter! I have like 10 of these drabble things that I wrote in a strangely productive day…yeah…so if you like, review! and I'll post more! This one was short, but it's kinda just the intro. The others are longer, and don't worry, this is one of the supposedly "SasuSaku" fics where they _do_ end up together, not where they're just watching each other from a distance for twenty chapters. I hate those things.  
Signed,  
The Morbid Original**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Guess It's True**

**SasuSaku. Eventual storyline... Moments in time between Sasuke and Sakura; emotions, feelings, etc. A bit fluffy, but sweet. Reviews appreciated, flames unnecessary. I know when I do something wrong.**

**oOo**

_**Two years later, the little "incident" on the bridge was forgotten by the two – or if not forgotten, pushed out of their minds because neither could offer any logical explanation for it...**_

He stood there once again, waiting this time for all of the chuunin teams of the leaf village to arrive. It was already nearly five o' clock, though the hot afternoon sun would not relent. It was quiet...But not too quiet.

Sasuke had ducked and rolled out of the way of an incoming kunai before the young kunoichi could even yell, "Uchiha! Think fast!"

He stood, looking rather unamused, as a grinning Tenten approached, the others following behind her.

"I told you he'd see it," Shikamaru scoffed, sitting on the rail of the bridge. Sakura and Naruto routinely went to Sasuke's side, the two boys high-fiving as a greeting.

"Of _course_ he saw it," Ino said, speaking slowly as if they were all very stupid. She tossed her ponytail behind her back with a jerk of her neck. "He's _Sasuke_. Sasuke can do anything." She turned to him on the last part, gazing at him dreamily.

"Oh, how could I forget," Tenten said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Naruto flipped his hair mockingly, sticking out his hip, then panted like a dog in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke punched him hard in the shoulder.

They laughed.

"The prodigious Uchiha goes yet another day unscathed by one of Ten's pathetic attacks," Neji scoffed.

Tenten narrowed her russet brown eyes seductively at Sasuke.

"Prodigies are hot," she said mockingly, growling in the back of her throat and bringing her face close to his. Sasuke stiffened and pushed her away, holding her by the shoulder at arm's length.

"_Ooh_, shot _down_!" Naruto jeered.

The others laughed, Tenten clawing the air like a cat. The only two who didn't particularly appreciate the humor of this were Ino – who nearly dove for Tenten and snapped her in half – and Sakura.

Sasuke felt Sakura tense beside him, probably as uncomfortable about this as he was. But she couldn't stay particularly worried. Tenten was a flirt, but she wasn't interested in him. If anything, she was interested in Hyuga Neji – God knows why.

"When are Kakashi and them getting here?" Sasuke asked, to change the subject.

Sakura looked relieved. Unfortunately, she couldn't remain that way for long as that notorious smile appeared on Tenten's face.

"Oh, them," she said casually, leaning against the bridge railing. "They're not coming."

"What!" everyone chorused, except Neji and Lee.

"I thought you said they were giving us some last-minute training before the midterms tomorrow!" Ino said accusingly.

Tenten shrugged.

"I lied."

Kiba groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, we're leaving," he said, walking away with Shino and Hinata on his tail. "With the last of the tests tomorrow, we can't listen to you talk yourself until sunrise tonight."

"Wai-wai-wait! You'll wanna hear this!" Tenten protested.

Shikamaru scoffed, "Doubt it."

She glared at him.

"Okay, your parents are still away on that one mission, right?" she began.

"Just for a few more days," Sakura said.

Tenten nodded.

"Right. But _some_ of them are getting back tomorrow, like mine and Lee's."

They nodded, urging her to get to the point.

"And between parents coming back and reinstating the rules at home and the tests tearing us apart at school," she paused, looking over each of them, "we thought we deserved one last night of freedom to do whatever we want before we have to go back to the same, boring, parentally-supervised routine."

They all stared at her.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth," Shikamaru stated.

"Then you'll come?"

"Yep."

"Rock on!" Tenten exclaimed, grinning. "It's tonight at Neji's place. It doesn't matter when, just show up."

"B-but, won't we get in trouble?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, and it's cutting it a little close to the tests, don't you think?" Sakura said.

"Aw, don't worry about it!" Naruto said, and he put his arm around a blushing Hinata. "You're smart anyway, Sakura, you don't need to sleep! And besides, if you wanna be all goody-goody about it, then don't stay late."

She shrugged, smirking slightly.

"Whatever. Don't blame me when you all fail."

Tenten slapped her a high five.

"Alright! See you guys later," she said, and headed off with Neji toward his house.

The teams split as they headed home, Naruto walking at the head of Team Seven.

"This is awesome! A party as Neji's? Dude, his place is huge!" he said, grinning.

"I can't believe they're doing this on the night before the midterm final," Sakura said, shaking her head. She chuckled. "Oh well, not my problem if they're too wasted to-" She stopped mid-sentence and turned to Sasuke.

"You don't think they'll be drinking, do you?" she asked incredulously.

Sasuke didn't answer directly.

"We're not going," he said firmly.

Naruto's face dropped.

"What! No way! It's gonna be awesome!" he insisted.

"We're not going," Sasuke repeated. "It's a stupid idea anyway," and he trudged past them.

"Yeah, well...the hell with you!" Naruto called after him, waving his fist. "I'm going! And there's no way you can-!"

The Uchiha was already out of sight.

Naruto dropped his arm limply to his side.

"Yeah, you better run," he muttered.

Sakura shook her head.

"That was sad."

"Mmm."

"It's just as well. I really need to catch up on my sleep anyway, and-"

"Whoa, hang on," Naruto stopped her. "You're actually going to listen to that jerk?"

"Well, he's right!" Sakura quipped.

"Not necessarily."

"Well, if you only stayed for a little while and didn't, I don't know, do anything reckless..."

"Exactly!" Naruto said excitedly. "Sakura, you of all people should be able to control yourself at a party."

"That's true..."

"I mean, you're always trying to control everybody else – Ow!"

Sakura frowned, slapping him.

"I was kidding! My point is," the blond continued, "that nothing is gonna happen. And if something _does_, then this is your chance to prove me wrong."

"_Well_..." Sakura began unsurely.

"Come on, please!" Naruto pleaded, looking up at her sincerely.

She sighed.

"Fine, I'll come," she conceded, trying to sound unwilling. _Sweet! Party at Neji's! This is so badass! And Sasuke..._ Sakura bit her lip, thinking of how much trouble she'd be in if he ever found out. Then, _Why is it _his_ responsibility? He has no right to tell me what to do, so _technically_, I'm not obliged to obey him..._

She looked at the smiling blond chuunin walking in front of her.

_What am I worried about? If anyone should be worried, it's Naruto. He's so reckless, he probably doesn't even realize it! If it weren't for me, he'd have probably blown himself up by now...He'd probably get himself into trouble tonight if I weren't there...Really, I should go and keep an eye on him. I'm going...for Naruto's sake_, she thought, the words of condolence muffling the cries of her screaming conscience: _Wait! Stop! Think about it! Think about what will happen! Don't go! Don't...go!_

"Sakura."

She looked up, forgetting her troubled thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Naruto asked. "You looked...weird."

"Er..." Sakura forced a smile. "Yeah! I'm fine. Just thinkin' about the party."

He bought it.

"Okay, cool. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Bye!" And she walked into her empty house, almost wishing her parents were there to stop her.

**oOo**

Her regrets subsided as she stood in front of the mirror that night. She had almost walked out the door still in her day clothes when she thought_ Hey, this is a party. _What_ am I _doing

She stood uncertainly in front of her closet for a moment, examining its contents. As a teenage girl, she had a lot of clothes, but as a blooming kunoichi, she didn't have many opportunities to wear them. She closed her eyes and pulled out two random hangers. At the sight of them, she almost put them right back. Her parents would _kill_ her if they saw her wearing them. _But_, she thought, _they _won't_ see me..._

"This is like the only chance I'll have to wear this," she said aloud as she admired her reflection. She looked carefully up and down at the strapless red silk top, lined with black strips and with a cherry blossom embroidered on the left side and the back. It went down to mid-stomach, so it showed the bellybutton piercing she had secretly gotten with Ino a few months before. Along with that, she wore tight black gauchos and wedge sandals that wrapped around her ankles, leaving her hair down.

_Still something missing..._she thought. And then it hit her. Grabbing the ruby necklace off her bedside table, she clasped it around her neck. _Perfect_. Giving her reflection one last satisfied glance, she turned out the light and headed downstairs.

The walk to Neji's normally would have taken an hour or so, so to save time (and hopefully kill off some of the butterflies in her stomach), Sakura ran, arriving outside the gates of the Hyuga Manor in mere minutes, not even short of breath. She breathed out slowly, trying to purge herself of her nervous excitement.

_This isn't even that big a deal_, she thought, flattening down a few stray stands of hair. _I mean, we've had parties before...But those were all chaperoned, and..._ she chuckled, _our parents knew about them..._

She went to open the great wooden gate, not even sure that she would able to budge it.

"Well, this is disappointing," said a voice.

Sakura whipped around to see Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke! You actually came," she said, surprised, if not a little pleased.

Sasuke didn't return her smile.

"Yeah. I came to see if you'd show up after what I said," he stated, sounding miffed.

Sakura's face dropped, and she sighed.

"Look – Sasuke, this isn't-"

"You're not going in," he said firmly, stepping towards her. "Come on, I'm taking you home," and he grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her off.

"No – wait! _Sasuke_."

Sakura withdrew from his grip.

"God, will you calm down a minute!" she said, flexing her wrist.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Sakura, I told you not to come here. I can't believe you would be so stupid as to-"

"Whoa, _I'm _stupid?" she said, cutting him off. "Sasuke, you actually waited outside Neji's house just to stake me out and make sure that I didn't come, and _I'm_ stupid?"

He didn't reply for a moment.

"You know as well as I do that this is a bad idea."

Sakura shook her head.

"You know, I don't need you to look out for me, Sasuke," she said gently, trying not to continue yelling at him. "I can decide this for myself-"

"Yeah, but if you'd decide it _right_..." he quipped.

Sakura just shook her head slowly.

"Whatever."

And she turned and went through the gate.

_Thanks for caring, Sasuke...

* * *

_

**A/N: UPDATE – I split this into two chapters, because it'll make my story look longer when and if I actually finish it. At least I'm honest.  
****And it's still five pages of fucked-up SasuSaku goodness.  
One word for the readers: tolerence.  
****Loves.**

**A/N: Wow, that was...long, if nothing else. So yeah, this chapter sucked, in my opinion, but I just wrote it in to lead up to the next part. Yeah, actually, the first thing I wrote (before I knew this would actually become a fic) was a scene when Sakura has a hangover. Then in a matter of days, I had 25 pages of a story with no beginning...This happens to me often. So I just added the prologue and used the chapter above to bridge it. It works, and trust me, it gets better. Wow...I finally updated. It's a godsend. P.S.: That's 25 pages _without_ the double-spacing madness. Yeah – I have such a fulfilling life.**

**-In Mercy-**

**Morbid Original**


	3. Chapter 3

Inside, the front courtyard was already crowded with people – and all teenagers like them. _No_ adults. Sakura had to suppress a triumphant scream. Despite Sasuke's dumbass behavior, she'd still make this fun. She grinned as Tenten approached her.

"Awesome, you made it!" she said, hugging her. She was wearing a black mini-skirt that looked like _leather_ and a thin-strapped halter top that covered just enough of her chest to be called clothing. "And you dressed up," she said, looking at Sakura's apparel. "Cute."

"Thanks..."

"What is it?" Tenten asked, noticing the nervous look in her friend's eyes.

"Um...Ten? Who are all these people?" Sakura asked, scanning a crowd of unfamiliar faces.

"Oh, them," Tenten said offhandedly, "just some kids from the village."

"Ninjas?"

She shrugged.

"Some of 'em, I guess. It was Ino's idea to invite more people."

Sakura nodded. _More people, more witnesses to "Sasuke's undying love for her"_, she thought, chuckling.

"Well, enjoy the party! I'm gonna go see if Neji wants to make out," Tenten said, grinning.

Sakura gaped at her bluntness but laughed.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks!" And she pranced off, shoving her way through the crowd.

Sakura shook her head laughingly, looking after her.

"You're still here!"

Sakura jumped and turned around.

Sasuke was there, yet again, staring her down coldly.

She looked away, irritated.

"_Yes_. I just got here," she replied simply, crossing her arms.

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

"Damn it, Sakura!" he said, turning her to face him. "Why the hell can't you just listen to me? Why won't you just admit that-"

"This isn't about admitting, Sasuke," she retorted, her hands on her hips. "This is about _you_ always having to control people."

He stared at her, mildly surprised that she would come back at him like that.

"Wh-_what_?" he said incredulously, frowning.

She continued, inwardly pleased that she had managed to throw him off.

"You heard me."

"Sakura, you don't know _what_ you're-"

"Look, I don't see how this became your problem, and whether this is just another power-trip to add to your jackass god-complex," she paused, awaiting his reaction to her strong words, "or whatever you're trying to pull, just leave me alone!"

He stared at her disbelievingly.

She softened her tone slightly.

"I'm here to have fun. And if you really believe that I can't control myself, then you can either go home and take my word for it, or stay and watch me prove you wrong."

And with that, she walked past him, a triumphant smile spreading over her face as soon as she'd passed. She disappeared into the crowd, and he didn't follow.

_Finally! I, Haruno Sakura, have brutally – and rightfully – gotten the better of Uchiha Sasuke!_ The night was fairing better than she thought.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at her from over by the buffet table. She waved back and went over to him. "Wow, you came."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"You're surprised?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I just figured you'd listen to Sasuke over me," he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's here too," she said dismally.

"Serious? He came?"

"Kinda..."

"Hey!"

They looked up as Ino approached, literally _dragging_ behind her Shikamaru and Hinata.

"God, I can't believe _you_ came, Forehead," she scoffed, then added a quick (and unbelievable) "Just kidding!"

She pushed her captives in front of her, gripping them by the arms.

"Okay, guys, help me out. I'm trying to get Shikamaru to dance with Hinata, but they both refuse, so tell them how cute they look together so they'll get out there and dance!" Ino said in one breath, talking very quickly.

Sakura stared back and forth between the two skeptically.

"Err..."

Naruto frowned.

"They don't look good together," he said.

Hinata blushed and laughed quietly.

"Tell ya what," he continued, and he pried Hinata from Ino's grip, "I'll take her off your hands, and _you_ can dance with Shikamaru."

Ino gaped.

"What!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Come on," and took her arm and led her out on the dance floor. She followed numbly.

The three spectators laughed, Hinata shyly holding onto Naruto's arm. He grinned.

"Well, that was easy enough. What now?"

"Hey," Tenten said, she, Neji, and Kiba approaching. "Go figure we all stick together in a crowd. Don't you guys ever branch out?" she said, motioning to all the guests.

"Well, look at you," Sakura pointed out, nodding towards the older Hyuga.

They blushed.

"Hypocrite!" Naruto coughed.

The brunette shrugged, sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

"In any case, I thought you should be the first to undergo the _real_ party experience," she said mysteriously.

The three glanced at one another hesitantly.

"Err...Like what?" Sakura asked.

Tenten grinned, and Kiba came forward, holding out a glass of a curious red liquid.

"Here," he said, and Sakura took the cup.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Blood of the Dragon. It's a drink, just try it," Neji said, holding a glass of it himself.

Sakura brought the cup up to her face, trying to recognize the scent.

"Does this have...?"

"Oh, come on, don't be picky," Tenten said, rolling her eyes. "I want you guys to be the first to try it. Me and Neji spent _forever_ trying to mix it right."

_No..._No_, what are you _doing her thoughts screamed as Sakura brought the cup to her lips. Then another part of her, _It's only a sip. I can say I don't like it, and I won't have to drink anymore._

She swallowed. It was sweet but sharp, and it bubbled, making her mouth almost burn.

"It's...good," she said finally, running her tongue over the roof of her mouth to try and stop the tingling of the carbonation.

"Isn't it?" Tenten said, taking a long drink from Neji's glass. "Naruto, Hinata, do you want some?"

"Sure!"

"Um...I'm alright..."

"Oh, come on, Hinata! It's fine, it's just-" Tenten persisted.

"Just leave her alone," Neji sighed hopelessly.

Tenten shrugged.

"Hey! You wanted to show me your room, right?" she said suddenly, and dragged Neji off into the house.

"My God..." Kiba muttered, looking after them.

Sakura chuckled, subconsciously taking another sip of the drink.

_A little of it's no big deal..._

"Why don't we all bring this inside? It's getting kinda cold," Naruto suggested.

They nodded and went inside to the living room, which was also full of partying teens. Sakura bumped into a few of them before she finally fell back on a couch.

"Great party, huh?" she said.

"...Sakura," Naruto said, sitting next to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

He started to answer but froze. Suddenly, he broke into a fit of laughter, startling them all.

"What?" Sakura asked, turning around. Her question was answered. Shikamaru was coming in, half carrying a semi-aware Ino over to them. He dumped her on the couch beside them.

"Do _not_ give this girl _any_ more to drink," he said firmly.

"I'm _not drunk_!" Ino insisted, looking up at him. "Now will the both of you stop moving..." she slumped back against the cushions, covering her face with her hands. "Oh, God, I'm drunk..."

The others laughed.

Kiba shook his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day when our little Ino would grow up...and get herself hammered," he scoffed, laughing.

"I'm just surprised she's got enough sense left to realize that she's drunk..." Shikarmaru muttered.

"Yeah, Black Dragon's pretty strong."

"Black Dragon?" Sakura said questioningly.

Kiba tapped his glass.

"Main ingredient. Straight whiskey, you can only get it in China. Of course, the Hyuga's have an assload of it. So much that they won't miss a few bottles," he added, smirking. "Anyway, it's strong, and it works quickly. So if you're gonna do any dancing, I'd do it now. While you still can."

The guys laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she stood. "Who wants to dance with me?"

They all shot up immediately, Hinata looking very disappointed.

"Hmm, so many choices," Sakura teased.

"Here comes one more," Naruto said, looking past her.

Sakura turned, hardly surprised at who she saw.

"We'll leave you two alone," Shikamaru said, once again hauling Ino over his shoulder as they left.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, quieter this time, "I'm asking you nicely: for your own good, will you please come home now?"

She didn't answer, pretending not to have heard him.

He sighed angrily.

"Sakura!" His eyes landed on the glass in her hand. "What the hell is that?" he asked, trying to take it from her.

She pulled it out of his reach.

"Dragon's Blood. You want some, get your own."

"_Dragon's Blood_?" he said incredulously, brows raised. "Sakura, are you insane! That stuff can knock people out in a minute!"

"And yet I'm still standing."

"Sakura, you're missing the point."

"What's your point, Sasuke!"

"That you shouldn't be here!"

Looking past the angered Uchiha, Sakura could see Neji and Tenten talking across the room, standing at a very close immediacy. Neji's arms went slowly around her and they leaned in. _Go get 'im, Ten_, Sakura thought, silently cheering her on. She looked back to Sasuke.

"I'm not seeing any casualties," she said, taking another drink, though she was starting to feel a little light-headed.

"Sakura..."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I was about to go dance. Wanna back down and dance with me?" she asked.

Sasuke didn't answer but stared at her frustratedly.

"Your loss," and she headed back outside.

It was hot amidst the crowd of swaying bodies, and the pounding music seemed to be beating a pulse into her brain, adding to her headache. Still, she forced herself to dance, turning every so often to face Sasuke to make sure he was watching, though he seemed to get farther and farther away at each glance. Moments passed. How long had she even been at the party? It had been a few hours at least. The cup in her hand was almost empty.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Sakura stumbled out of the crowd, heading across the courtyard for the buffet table with the drinks. She saw Tenten standing nearby, her hand on her forehead as though she were in pain. Sakura hardly noticed, nothing really registering in her slowing mind.

"Sakura!"

She stumbled again, suddenly in a race away from his voice. Then she lost her footing altogether, her arms shooting up just in time to shield her face from the rough, stone ground of the courtyard.


	4. Chapter 4

**About Tenten...This is what happens when you write a fic knowing only the names of characters rather than their attitudes, lol. Also, think: she's on drugs. She's alittle off that night anyway, and I think that's all the character warping I'm gonna have to do with Ten in this fic...I think...She's probably not in it that much more of it anyway :).

* * *

**

Sakura pulled herself out of bed and staggered into the living room at seven o' clock, surprised to see Sasuke was there. But surprise hurt her head too much, so she didn't dwell on it and instead collapsed facedown onto the couch and groaned.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall opposite her.

"Well, you're up early, considering what went on last night," he said, sarcasm replacing his usual deadpan.

Sakura groaned again.

"What _happened_?" she said thickly, raising her head a little so she could see him.

"Well," he began, "does your drinking yourself into a stupor, trying to be led – or rather dragged out – of a party by me; then passing out in the middle of a crowd ring a bell?"

Sakura stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh, God..." she groaned, dropping her head to the couch again and muttering "ow" because it hurt. Then she stood up shakily and made her way toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, once again deadpan.

"Have to get ready...Class..." Sakura grumbled, then tripped over a rug and lay on the floor for a moment, not bothering to get up lest her stomach have its way with her.

"I called you in sick today," Sasuke said.

"What!" Sakura squealed, her voice slightly muffled by the floor.

"I told them you had a hundred and two degree fever. They said you were excused," Sasuke said simply.

Sakura groaned again and hit the floor with her fist once before growing silent. She soon felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her as he lifted her up. She semi-consciously wished she could open her eyes, because it felt too much like a dream, but she kept them squeezed shut against the pain in her head.

He laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"Are you alright?" he said.

Sakura nodded, looking up at him through squinted eyes.

He headed for the door.

"I'll try to get out early." And he left.

**oOo**

After a few hours of sleep, Sakura's head began to clear up, though she still felt a little groggy. Much of the pain had gone, so she was able to read for a while before she heard her front door open. Sasuke came into the living room, laying a few books on the coffee table.

Sakura stared at him.

"Uh...hey," he said, growing uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Hey," she said, and looked down at the table. "You got out early."

"Yeah, I...came to check on you," Sasuke said, reaching over and laying the blanket round her shoulders.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Was it her imagination, or was he blushing?

"Um, okay. Thanks," she said.

Sasuke nodded, sitting down next to her. An awkward silence was brewing between them, and he sighed.

"Okay, Sakura, it's no use avoiding the subject. Why the hell wouldn't you listen to me?" he said.

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. No reason, I just-"

"Don't give me that," Sasuke snapped.

Sakura didn't reply.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, his tone softening, "you're fourteen. Why would you-?"

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"What'd you say?"

"I don't know! I-I didn't mean to, I guess. I just...lost track of-"

"You mean you lost control," said Sasuke.

"No, I just-"

"So you could control it."

"Yes! But-"

"Then don't do it again."

Sakura fell silent. She wanted to yell at him, but she couldn't bring herself to. He was right. This was her mistake, and she could've prevented it. Yet here he was, going out of his way to make sure she was alright.

Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears, and she pulled the blanket tighter around her. Much to her surprise, Sasuke reached over and took her hands in his. He brought his face close to hers, as though pleading with her to look him in the eye. As though drawn by a powerful dark aura, she met his deep black eyes with hers.

"I know you thought you could control it, Sakura. I almost thought you could too, but the fact is, no matter how good your intentions are, there is almost no way-"

"Please don't do this, Sasuke..." Sakura muttered. "Please don't say I told you so..."

He sighed.

"Forget it. You know what happened. Just don't do this again," Sasuke said. Then, "Promise."

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura began, and her gaze began to wander.

"Look at me," Sasuke commanded, his eyes boaring into hers. "Promise. And if you can't promise yourself, promise me."

Sakura gazed up at him, tears of guilt starting to fall. _Promise me_. And then she began to feel aware of his hands holding tightly onto hers, his ink black eyes staring deeply into her green ones, searching for an answer. This was her Sasuke, holding her and looking at her. Caring about her. And all he asked in return was a promise, to herself and to him.

"I promise, Sasuke," she said, her tears slowing and stopping.

"Good," Sasuke replied, some of the worry leaving his eyes. His gaze flickered, breaking the trance, as he seemed to notice for the first time their proximity; he looked down at their hands then back at her eyes. He could feel her breath on his face. No, it wasn't her imagination: Sasuke was blushing.

He lingered there in indecision for a moment, then finally stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked down, blushing. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"How were the exams? I mean, for Tenten and them..."

A smirk crossed the young prodigy's face.

"Well, let me see. Tenten had to leave in the middle of it because she nearly vomited on all the questions; Ino said her eyes hurt too much to keep them open, so she left all the answers blank and failed; Shikamaru fell out of his chair about thirteen times and was eventually kicked out for disrupting the test; Neji's veins were sticking so far out of his head that he popped a blood vessel and couldn't move; and Lee passed out in a trashcan on the way out. Kiba and the others didn't show up altogether."

Sakura gaped.

"Did I miss anyone?"

"N-Naruto! How did he do? Oh, God, he probably-"

"Pretty well, I'd imagine, though I won't set standards for the dobe..."

Sakura looked up.

"What? With a hangover like-"

"He wasn't hung over."

Sakura nearly gaped outright.

"Hinata didn't let him drink that 'Blood of the Dragon' crap," Sasuke explained. "After she saw Ino, she told him she was worried and asked him not to. Unlike _some_," he glared at her, "_he_ actually listened. Congratulations: you made a worse decision than Naruto."

She looked down at the table ashamedly.

"Sasuke...I'm so, so sorry..."

He shrugged.

"Whatever..."

Sakura's hand had subconsciously made its way to the chain still round her neck and was fiddling with the ruby stud. The flashing red gem caught Sasuke's eye.

"You're wearing that?"

Sakura looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"The necklace. You wore it to the party."

"Oh – yeah," she glanced down at it.

"I'd forgotten I'd given that to you," Sasuke said.

_Great, you forgot...Go figure_, Sakura thought somewhat disappointedly. But what he said next made up for it.

"It's pretty...on you..."

Sakura nearly gasped at hearing such a comment come from the usually arrogant Uchiha, but stopped herself.

"Thanks."

They were silent again.

"Uh...What about the final? When am I making it up?" Sakura asked, thankful for a way to fill the soundless void.

"Mm. Kakashi said you wouldn't have to take it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You've got enough credits already. I think he said you perfected the other written ones."

_Take that, bitches!_ Inner Sakura exclaimed. Outer Sakura merely smiled.

"Cool."

Sasuke nodded offhandedly.

"Are you alright now?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good," Sasuke said, the words seeming to come out before his mind could stop them. He looked away again. "If anyone asks you had one hell of a fever today."

Sakura chuckled.

"Okay."

Sasuke turned to the door but paused.

"Our homework's book-marked. There's not much of it."

She nodded.

"Okay. Thanks."

He lingered there as if wanting to say something else.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

He glanced at Sakura, meeting her eyes for a fleeting second, then looked down.

"I'm glad you're okay," he muttered.

"_Aww_, _Sasuke_!" Sakura cried mockingly. She couldn't resist teasing him. "You're so sweet!"

A blush crept back on his face.

"Whatever...Just don't be stupid again."

Then smirking, he turned and left. Sakura looked after him somewhat curiously. _Did he actually..._care?

* * *

**A/N: And again, this chapter is way too long. Well, four pages isn't that bad, but still. Anyway, I'm proud. I bridged almost all of the straggled chapters I'd written last night, and they all work, so YAYY!**

**Be prepared for fluff! **

**PREVIEW: So after this, it skips some time and Sakura's okay, and she and Shikamaru are studying just 'cause she's smart, and they're friends, etc. No reason, that's just how it came to me. Then it goes on from there.**

**That's what I have written already, but I could add some stuff between then? Yeah, I think I'm going to. So that'll come later on, a chapter or so after the next one (which is unwritten...).**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER THE UPDATES! I hate it when people grovel for reviews...but I'm doing it now anyway. And it's true, anyway.**

**-In Mercy-**

**Morbid Original**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter! Yaaaayyyyyy!**

**Chapter 5: The Note

* * *

**

Sakura was ready early the next morning. During her day off, she had acquired much more sleep than necessary and woke up at about six. With nothing better to do, she found herself once again in front of her mirror.

She groaned. She certainly _looked_ like someone who had been sick. She still had traces of dark circles under her eyes from her sleepless night two days ago, and there were scrapes up and down her arms from falling in the Hyugas' courtyard.

She stared at her reflection in disgust, with guilt weighing on her heart like lead. This was one of those moments when a "sorry" and a promise just didn't seem to be enough. She had to make it up to him.

But how do you make something up to an Uchiha? She couldn't just talk it out with him, express how badly she still felt about putting him to all that trouble – there would be no "expressing" anything. Emotion was a foreign language to him! She would have to be contained and let no facial expression show through. She would...have to act just like him.

Gazing at her reflection this whole time, Sakura realized she had unconsciously shifted her weight and put her hand on her hip, making her look strangely like a pissed-off Sasuke. She dropped the stance immediately. Keeping a straight face was obviously out; she was already cracking up just seeing an imitation of him.

It would have to be something light, but not so offhand that he would scorn it. No casual statements of 'Hey, Sasuke, I felt bad about what you went through to help me, so...' She would be instantly shot down and humiliated if she came on that passive. And if she came on to strong, he would ignore her completely.

_So hugs are out_, she thought, smirking. But really, wasn't there anything remotely sweet she could offer to show she meant it, without overdoing it? Sakura slumped down in her desk chair and subconsciously started playing with a pen as she thought.

_God, Sasuke, you always make things so difficult..._ Then her eyes landed on the pen. _Of course...!_

Sakura grabbed a piece of stationary and began scribbling her message. It was short, but the words seemed...right, somehow, for him. She signed it and read it silently to herself.

_Sasuke,_

_Just wanted to tell you again how much I appreciate what you did for me the other night. _

_-Sakura_

A note. It was perfect. Sweet to go the trouble, but subtly so. Light, casual, impersonal...Sasuke.

It's perfect, all right. Except Sasuke's not even faintly sweet... Sakura paused in her thoughts and a smile slowly spread across her face. Exactly who had looked after her the other night? Who had tried to protect her, then helped her even when she hadn't listened? And who had come back the next day to make sure she was okay? She shook her head. Sasuke was the calm, disengaged, self-righteous little... Sakura slipped the note in her bag and started for the academy. As she approached the gate, she saw the very object of her thoughts entering before her, and she smiled. 

_He wishes..._

Sakura caught up with Lee, who had first period with the dark-haired boy, and asked him to deliver the letter for her. He saluted and announced that he would "confidently see the mission through!" She had no doubts there...

The day had seemed a rather long one – they were piled with tests and homework, and Sakura had already acquired quite a few people that wanted to study with her – and the sky was already tinted pink and orange when they were dismissed that afternoon. She stood in the courtyard, packing her finished homework when Sasuke approached her. Everything was glowing in the ethereal light and almost made him look like he was blushing.

He smirked. "You could've just told me instead of writing a note."

Sakura just smiled as they walked home side by side. _No, I couldn't.

* * *

_

**A/N: OMFG, an update! Yeah, after about a month...Gomenasai..Couldn't think of a good way to bridge! **

**Mkay, SasuSaku lovers – go read Leanne Ashley's "Little Piece of Heaven". It's under my fave stories, and it kicks ass. And it's not fluffy, like mine...and it takes a little longer to get to the openly romantic part, but it's, well, "subtly sweet", and my God, that phrase is gonna start to bug me. **

**Next update SOON! I have the rest written from here...almost the rest. I have one more bridge to do, but that's not for a few chapters, so I should be able to update regularly, providing, of course, that you all KEEP REVEIWING! **

**I thrive on reviews. I don't care how long they are. **

**Anybody who's read my story so far: luffs, and thanks for waiting. **

**-In Mercy-**

**Morbid Original**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter, because I kept you waiting so long. I have a feeling this one will make up for it ;D.

* * *

The Study Sessions **

"Right. Okay, so if the first Hokage lived in-"

"Studying is so troublesome."

"Shikamaru!"

There was a knock on the door, and Sakura stood quickly, grateful for an excuse to leave her hopeless study session with Shikamaru.

"I'll be right back," she said. _Oh, thank God..._

"Are you tutoring someone else today too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope."

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm going to answer the door," Sakura said, sighing inwardly.

"Oh, I bet it's _Sasuke_!" Shikamaru taunted.

"Shut up!" Sakura said, grinning, her face turning bright red.

"'_Oh, Sasuke-kun! I love you, Sasuke-kun! I love you, I love you! Oh, Sasuke-_"

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to answer the door.

Sasuke stood there coolly, brow raised.

"Guest?" he said, having heard Shikamaru's cries.

"Yeah, kinda..." Sakura said lowly, glancing over her shoulder. "We're supposed to be studying, but..."

Sasuke chuckled under his breath, smirking.

"Well, I just came to check on you," he said and turned to leave.

"Oh! Wait! You can come in – it's just Shikamaru-!" Sakura said quickly, not wanting to continue with her wasted tutoring, but also not wanting Sasuke to leave. "You can-"

"Bye, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said, and headed off in the direction his house.

Sakura stood there gaping until he was out of sight. Turning to Shikamaru - who was now leaning against the wall behind her, looking faintly amused - she tried to find her voice.

"Did he just-"

"Yep."

Nope, can't find it. Even Inner Sakura was speechless. She made a kind of croaking noise and stood there dumbly for another moment.

"So..._Just_ Shikamaru?" Shikamaru said in mock-outrage.

Sakura laughed and shook her head, then went back into the living room.

**oOo**

"Hey," Sakura said casually. She was becoming used to Sasuke's unannounced visits.

"Hey," Sasuke said. "Mind if I do my homework here today? I'm kind of stumped on-"

"Sure," Sakura said, and stepped back so he could come in. He carried a single book under his arm; Sakura hoped that it would take up enough time.

It did. In fact, it lasted well into the night. Not so much the studying, but the talking: about school, the students, Naruto, Kakashi, anything else that came to mind. It was quite late by the time they actually sat down to work.

"Okay, so where are you confused?" Sakura asked, looking down at the textbook that lay open between them on the floor. They were sitting on the ground against the wall in the living room.

Sasuke leaned closer to her so he could see.

"Dunno, the whole thing's just kind of messed up. The teacher didn't go over it very well, and I don't want to fail the test."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, let's just start from the beginning."

She turned back a few pages but glanced up at him. The two froze, struck by how close they were to one another, less than a foot separating them. Almost like history repeating itself, they began to lean in, Sakura closed her eyes, and...Nothing.

Sakura suddenly became aware of her heart pounding anxiously in her chest as if trying to break out of her ribs. _Nothing_...?

_What! What is he doing! Is he just staring at me? How can he just sit there and-! Oh, God, what am _I_ doing? I probably look like an idiot! But, God, what the hell! Why does this always happen!_

Sakura could feel tears welling up behind her closed eyelids. But she still sat there, leaning in to him, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. A statue of unreturned feeling. And still nothing.

_This is it. It's over. Anything that me and Sasuke have built up in the past two years is gone in a moment. All because of a stupid, _stupid_ kiss!_

It was too late to open her eyes and pretend nothing happened. He would definitely have noticed by then what she was trying to do. _But he had leaned in too!_ It was his fault for asking for it! But still, this didn't satisfy the fact that once again, Sasuke would not kiss her.

_I could be like this forever, waiting. And no one would ever come. Now matter how many times this happens, it will never change what he feels for me. He will still not love me._

It had been only a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Sakura felt a warm aura as the gap between them was bridged, and her heart nearly skipped a beat as she felt his lips against hers. She fell out of all emotion except one, which beat and glowed and burned in her chest like a star about to implode. Her thoughts ceased completely, her mind numb with surprise. Just as she was coming to, he pulled back, their eyes opening.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, mouth still slightly open, then he shook himself out of it, looking back to the textbook.

"Uh, so wait – is this right?" he said, clearing his throat as he scribbled something down.

"Uh – oh! Yeah, that's it," Sakura said, still recovering from the shock.

"Okay, I think I get it. Thanks," and he stood, holding the book under his arm.

Sakura walked him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said quickly and left.

Sakura could only nod. She shut the door and leaned back against it, her breath rising in her chest. She put her hand to her forehead, as if feeling for her temperature. Was she sick? Hallucinating? ...No?

"No...way..." She felt her lips lightly, still amazed to think that Sasuke had just been there. "My God..."

She ran up to her bedroom and looked out the window. She glimpsed the Uchiha just before he was out of sight, walking towards his house.

_Man...He left kind of quickly...I hope he isn't mad..._ she thought suddenly. But the thought didn't stay with her for long. Her triumph once again overtook her mind. She had kissed Uchiha Sasuke...

And better yet:Uchiha Sasukehad kissed _her_.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, how cuuuuttte. So whadja think? Oh, and if you haven't guessed, the Sasuke part of this chapter takes place a day after the Shikamaru part.**

**The next chapter's better, hopefully. It's been written for about a month already...**

**Luff you all**

**Morbid Original**


	7. Chapter 7

'**Kay, another chapter, since I'll sadly be away for the next week in Florida –tear–**

**I think we'll all survive. Anyway, this will do for now. Again, suggestions are always welcome, since I am, of course, running low on ideas . Still have a lot more already written, but if there's anything you'd really like to see happen, let me know and I'll do my best to write it in. **

**So here's "The Reality" and "The Chidori".

* * *

**

Sakura opened the door the next morning.

"S-Sasuke!" she said, hardly able to contain her surprise. The Uchiha stood on her doorstep, leaning against the wall like it was any other place – not the home of the girl he had kissed just the night before.

"Hey," he said calmly. "You ready?"

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"For class. You know, _school_," he said.

"Oh, yeah, I just need to get my-"

"I'll wait for you," Sasuke said, and reached in and pulled the door closed.

Sakura stood there facing the closed door for a moment, her mouth agape. Memories of the night before came flooding back to her. Was this really happening!

_Okay, Sakura, control yourself. He's not angry about last night, that's good. He's still being nice to you. Even if he _does_ regret what happened, at least this means he still wants to be friends. And if he's not mad...Just go with it. Feel him out._

Sakura nodded in agreement with her inner self, then grabbed her bag and left. Sasuke was still waiting outside. They walked silently, side-by-side till they reached the academy. Once they had entered the crowded halls, Sakura was instantly hit with the surprised stares of the students, each thinking the same thing: Why was Uchiha Sasuke walking in with _her_? Or anyone, for that matter! With each step she took, the halls got quieter, the talk dying to curious whispers.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. She didn't want him to stop being nice to her just because it was drawing too much attention! But he seemed unswayed, facing straight ahead, hands in his pockets, head bent down slightly, and his eyes closed.

They neared their classroom, and Inner Sakura sighed with relief. Once they were out of sight, people would talk about them, but at least she wouldn't have to hear it.

Then Sasuke reached over and took her hand. Sakura could've sworn she heard some of the students gasp, but she couldn't be sure; it was hard to hear anything over the sound of her madly beating heart.

They finally got to class. _Sanctuary_, Sakura thought. Not that she didn't love his attention, and _oh my God! He was holding her hand!_ But now she didn't have to worry about him being driven off by some nosy, loudmouth –

"Oh my God!" Ino nearly fell out of her chair.

"Shut up, Ino," Shikamaru said, then muttered something about "...Troublesome...".

Everyone was silent. Sakura could feel her face growing red as she looked around the room and found every eye upon them (except for Naruto, who was hitting himself in the head repeatedly, screaming "Wake up! Wake up! _Wake_ _up_!").

Sasuke, having had enough of this, started to lead Sakura to her seat.

"So, wait," Tenten said, she and a very distraught Lee blocking their path. "_When _did _this_ happen?"

Sasuke cocked a brow. "Did..._what_ happen?"

The brunette kunoichi looked skyward helplessly. There was no way to get a straight answer from an Uchiha unless you got right to the point.

"Are you two going out?" she asked.

Sakura didn't know the answer herself.

"Uh..."

"Yes," Sasuke said.

Sakura nearly gasped out loud.

"We have been for a while. Right?" Sasuke said, looking over at Sakura.

Her blushed deepened.

"Right," she replied, biting her lip to suppress a smile.

Sasuke looked back at Tenten, meeting her surprised expression straight-faced.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" he said, then attempted to continue up the row. "Excuse us," he said, and Lee and Tenten moved as quietly as ghosts (as pale as one, too) back to their seats. Sasuke walked Sakura to a table, giving her hand a comforting squeeze, and sat down next to her.

Their sensei finally arrived.

"Wow," Kakashi said. "What's got you all so quiet? Whatever it is, I should use it in my lessons –" Then he saw Sasuke sitting with his arm around a blushing Sakura. "Wow..." he said again.

**oOo**

After a few uneventful classes, Kakashi called the team together.

"Okay, you two," he said when Sasuke and Sakura met up with him in the courtyard, "Naruto said he was going to go 'puke his guts out' and he'd be a little bit late, so we should start without him. I was going to do some training with the three of you, but..." Kakashi looked back and forth between the two. "...Maybe not..."

"I could show her some jutsu," Sasuke offered.

"...Really?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged.

"...Okay. Go ahead," Kakashi said. "I'll be over here..._spotting_ you..." and he leaned against a tree and opened his book.

"Okay," Sasuke said, turning to Sakura. "First things first, you have to know the hand motions-"

"I know 'em. Some of them, anyway," Sakura said.

"Alright..." said Sasuke, smirking. "Try some. Horse."

Sakura took the right position without a moment's thought, taking Sasuke by surprise.

"That's right," he said. "Okay: Seal of the Tiger. Boar. Ram."

Sakura finished before he could even get the words out.

"I...think you've pretty much got this," Sasuke said after he called out a few more. "Do you want to learn Chidori?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Um...Do you think I'm ready?" she said unsurely.

"It's a good technique to know," Sasuke said, "and this is just practice. You won't have to use it until you're confident in it."

"Um, okay," Sakura said, glancing at Kakashi – who wasn't listening anyway, being so absorbed in his book. "Sure. How does it go?"

Sasuke showed her the hand combination then held his wrist, tensing his hand until a blue glow began to form from his palm. He extinguished it before it grew to full strength.

"You try," he said. "Just don't use your full chakra, so you can stop it, and without the running start, it's not likely to reach full strength anyway."

Sakura nodded and did as he did. She was faintly surprised when the same spark of blue fire started in her hand as well.

"Ohmigod," she said, gasping.

"Good! Now let it fold back into itself."

Withdrawing her energy, the Chidori began to shrink until there was nothing left. Sakura stood there for a moment, staring at her palm in disbelief.

"Alright, Sakura!"

She looked up and found many eyes upon her. The students and sensei had noticed the Chidori from every point in the courtyard and had turned to watch.

"That was pretty sweet," Shikamaru said, slapping her on the back.

Ino stood beside him, muttering, "It wasn't _that_ cool..."

Sakura turned back to Sasuke, grinning.

"I can't believe I..."

"Nice job, Sakura," he said, smirking.

"Than-" Sakura's words caught in her throat as she noticed the intensity of his gaze. There was a glimmer of nervousness in his dark eyes, but determination as well. Before he could change his mind, he leaned in and kissed her. _Really kissed_ her. Right in the middle of the courtyard with everyone there to witness it.

Their reaction was almost cliché. Ino fell backwards and nearly fainted, Shikamaru only just catching her before she hit the ground. Everyone just stared, including Kakashi-sensei, whose attention was drawn from his book by some real live action.

Naruto came pushing through the crowd just in time to see their lips break and Sasuke hold her there, leaning his head against hers.

Sasuke looked up at the group.

"Do you mind? We're trying to train here," he said.

Sakura laughed, and the others backed away somewhat reluctantly.

"Nice Chidori, Sakura," Kiba said, as he and Shikamaru attempted to drag Ino away.

"God damn it, you're heavy," Shikamaru sighed and slapped her across the face.

"Hey!" she screamed, instantly breaking her stunned trance, and she chased him back to where their team was meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, totally aware that Sakura is completely incapable of the Chidori at fourteen...However, when I wrote this, I knew nothing about it and had only seen the rock-awesome move in an AMV about eps 134-135. But screw logic. This is fanfiction. What the author says, goes, so I hereby declare Sakura is not so much of a _n00b_ in this fic. :) Happy.**

**Thanks, all, for the reviews!**

**- 3- The Morbid Original**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is "The Training" and "The 'Talk'". If any of you do martial arts, then you may recognize some of the moves I mention here, though it's not really important. ****

* * *

**

"_Okay_..." Kakashi mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "That was awkward."

"Damn right!" Naruto yelled, his face turning red.

"Good Chidori, though."

"What!"

"Now that we're all here, why don't you three go over your Taijutsu? I have some new material for you," Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and pecked Sakura on the neck before releasing her, sending chills up her spine and prompting a smile.

"Naruto, call some out," Kakashi said.

"TIGER'S CLAW TO THE GROIN!"

"_Naruto_."

"Fine...REVERSE HAMMER STRIKE TO THE GR-!"

"Sakura, your turn."

"One pinian."

"Thank you," Kakashi sighed, sitting back against a tree to review them. "Next."

"Combination three," Sasuke said.

"Still involves the groin," Kakashi said. "Work it on air."

They nodded and blocked open-hand across the chest while throwing a thrust punch to the groin, then grabbed in the air where an opponent's collar would be, pulled toward them, and landed a back-two-knuckle punch to the face.

"Good. Try Fourth Kempo."

Open-hand block and tiger's claw to the groin, cross-hand Shuto to the throat, and leopard's paw to the solar plexus.

"And on each other..." Kakashi paused.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm trying to think of one that doesn't involve the groin."

"Ah."

"Second Kempo," Sakura suggested.

"Fine. Go ahead."

They went in line working the second Kempo on each other. Finally, it was Naruto's turn to work it on Sasuke.

"Name the strikes," Kakashi said.

Naruto began as Sasuke threw a punch at him.

"Half-moon back, block, front ball kick to the solar plexus," he landed the kick with the appropriate control, so as not to hurt Sasuke in practice; "Front-two-knuckle punch to the face," Naruto stopped the punch a few inches away from Sasuke's nose; "And thrust punch to the solar plexus –!"

Naruto hit this one hard. Sasuke blocked it, but the blond nin dove at him again, swinging at his face. Sakura gasped. Sasuke caught his wrists and held him in a back arm-lock.

"Naruto, that's enough," Kakashi ordered.

Naruto fumed and pulled out of Sasuke's hold. He glared at him and stalked off.

"I'm done for today," he said, his voice thick with anger.

Sakura was surprised he wasn't enveloped in glowing red chakra with nine tails.

"I can train by myself later. Without _him_," Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke over his shoulder.

Sasuke returned the look and put his arm protectively around Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Don't be like this! I still-"

"Leave him," Kakashi said, sighing. "There's nothing we can say right now."

They watched him till he was out of sight, back inside the academy.

**oOo**

Kakashi sighed again.

"Come on," he said, and led them over to a tree surrounded by a low rock wall which they sat on. "I hate giving this talk..." he muttered.

"We hate hearing it," Sasuke said blatantly.

"I know, but we have to get it out of the way," Kakashi replied, and began the notorious speech. "It has nothing to do with me what goes on between the three of you outside of the team, but in situations where we need you three to work together-"

"We can still do that!" Sakura insisted. "This has nothing to do with team!"

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "you know it does, whether you like it or not."

Sakura looked down knowingly.

Kakashi sighed. "You three make a great team, and it can still work. Once Naruto gets over this...this..._shock_, he'll be back to normal and willing to work again. But his... 'recovery' has rather a lot resting on you two," Kakashi said. "Now, are either of you angry with Naruto?"

Their answers were simultaneous.

"Of course not!"

"Yes."

Sakura looked back at Sasuke.

"Why are you mad, Uchiha?" Kakashi sighed, leaning back against the tree.

"Why do you think? I'm pissed that he's gonna bitch at me for the rest of my life about this," Sasuke said.

"He'll get used to it," Kakashi said.

"He'll have to."

"And that's enough, his learning to deal with it," Kakashi said. "All I ask is that you don't make it any harder for him to do that."

"All you ask?" Sasuke repeated.

Kakashi raised his hands in a gesture of finality.

"That's it."

"Deal."

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

She nodded.

"Fine," she said, shrugging. "I guess we'll just...be nice to him..."

"That's all it takes," Kakashi said, standing. "And try not to rub it in his face."

The two glanced at each other. Sasuke winked at her.

"Well, we've got a few more minutes till class starts up again. I'll try to find Naruto and talk some...I don't know, _reality_ into him. You two can..." Kakashi trailed off, looking back and forth between the two. "I'm...not going to finish my sentence." And he headed into the school.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter... More coming by Friday, if my memory doesn't fail me. So yeah, Naruto's pissed about the two of them being together, if I didn't make that clear, and Kakashi just said not to rub it in his face and he'd get over it. Pretty much got that across.  
And for some martial arts trivia: "Shuto" means knife-hand. W00t. Had to know that for my last test. Oh God, I test this Friday for my next belt! OO Wish me luck...lol.  
****- 3- Morbid Original**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter, and the next one's ready and waiting. Maybe five or six reviews from now, I'll post it. **

**That's not a threat. Lol **

**Enjoy: "The Fight", "The Accident", and "The Revelation".

* * *

**

"Hi, Sakura."

Sasuke looked up at the sound of her name.

"Hi...Neji," Sakura said slowly. _Why are you talking to me?..._

He smirked in a way that was not exactly comforting.

"Sakura, Lee and I were working on this move, but I can't seem to get it right," he said. "Maybe you could help me," and he took her by the arm and began to pull her toward him.

"S-sorry, Neji," Sakura said, struggling out of his grasp, "I've got to – err... Maybe some other time?"

"Oh, come on," he persisted, "this'll only take a sec," and he took her other arm, holding her there to face him.

"Let go, please!" Sakura said, now a little nervous.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, you missed class yesterday. You could do with a little catching up..."

Sasuke was on his feet, jogging toward them. He had watched the whole scene from across the courtyard.

"Leave her alone," he said, scowling at Neji.

Neji scoffed. "So what? She's just doing me a favor and helping me practice my-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, bringing her knee to Neji's arm.

Neji released her, turning his attention to his own pain.

"Eh, that's okay. I know you didn't mean that," he said to her.

"I said leave her alone," Sasuke said firmly, stepping between them. He fell back into fighting stance. "I mean it."

Neji laughed.

"Please. Chill out. I was just –" Neji began.

"It's not funny," Sasuke snapped. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Sasuke," Sakura said quietly, "it's alright. Let's go-"

"Or what?" Neji asked. "You'll pull another frail attempt to defeat me? Go ahead."

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed, urging him to leave.

Sasuke hardly heard her. He struck to Neji's face but was blocked. Stomach – blocked. Neji held both his fists now, and he smirked.

"Pathetic. Already you're-"

Sasuke faked a round-house kick, and Neji released his fists to block it, then Sasuke dove at his legs, taking him to the ground. Ground-style fighting was not part of the Hyuga style close-combat, so the older boy was at a disadvantage. Sasuke struck a few blows to the face, then Neji channeled chakra into his hand and was about to strike Sasuke in the heart in the same way he had to Hinata years ago at the chuunin exams. Sasuke immediately jumped off, knowing there was no other way to avoid the blow.

A few other students had gathered around, watching the fight in awe and fear. Tenten and Sakura stood at the front of the crowd, calling for each of their friends to stop. The boys, of course, refused to listen.

Neji returned to his feet, wiping a trickle of blood from the side of his mouth.

"Just what are you trying to prove, Uchiha? That you're better than me? Because we all know the answer to that," Neji scoffed, smirking.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You know this isn't about me."

Without thinking, Sasuke drew his kunai.

"Stop-!" Sakura cried, but her words were cut short. Time seemed to stop, marked only by the loud heartbeat in her ear. Sasuke could only stare, still holding the kunai out toward Neji. Sakura had stepped between them, the knife embedded in her hand as a result. Surprise held the brimming tears in her eyes, though her breath shook with the pain. They stood there motionless, their eyes all drawn to the surge of blood coming from the wound.

Sasuke realized he was holding his breath. He exhaled sharply, then reached out and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Knowing it was best to get the pain over with, he quickly pulled her arm away and the kunai towards him, unlodging the weapon. Sakura let out a short scream and the tears finally began to fall.

Sasuke ripped a strand of cloth from his shirt and balled it up, pressing it tightly against Sakura's wounded hand to keep the blood in. Then wrapping his arm around her, he lead her wordlessly inside the academy. She was in a quiet shock, and Sasuke could tell from her expression that she was getting faint. He fell into near-panic and hurried to find their sensei. Inside, Kakashi was scolding Naruto for having accidentally blown up the blackboard while trying out random hand positions.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke called, rushing toward him.

Naruto immediately saw the blood, and forgetting their feud, spoke.

"Sakura! What happened to her?"

They didn't answer.

Kakashi had barely glanced up when he replied, "Follow me, quickly," and led them to the medical wing. He sat Sakura down on a cot and told her to hold out her hand. Disposing of the bloodied blue cloth from Sasuke's shirt, Kakashi wrapped the lesion in gauze and a thick layer of tape.

"This will do for now. The knife tore a ligament and probably bent the bones out of shape a bit," Kakashi said. Sasuke sunk into guilty silence.

Sakura wouldn't look at him, or anyone else, for that matter. She stared down at the bandage on her hand and didn't say a word. If she was angry, Sasuke wouldn't blame her. He was angry at himself. How could he have been so careless! he thought. He, too, could only stare, until he finally averted his eyes and stood. In a rush of self-hatred, he tore out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Finally away from her, he tensed his entire body, shutting his eyes tightly, his fists clenched in anger. He had to get out of there. Just escape. It was too much knowing he had hurt her, and he had to run away from it. He bolted down the hall, students staring at him as he passed, wondering what had happened to make the Uchiha prodigy lose it.

He ran outside, off of the school grounds until he could no longer evade his anger with running. He stopped on an abandoned street lined with old buildings. He stood there panting, then swearing under his breath, swung his fist against a wall, leaving a dent. He cried out in anger, punching the stone walls again and again, not stopping even when his hands were cut and bleeding.

_This is nothing I don't deserve_.

* * *

He finally wore himself out and sunk down against the wall, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms.

"I was wondering how long you'd keep that up."

Sasuke looked up, surprised to see Kakashi standing there. He leaned against the wall, looking down at him, his expression concealed beneath his mask.

"So you made a mistake, big deal. There's no need to take it out on the wall," Kakashi said, gesturing to the marks dented into the stone. "Sakura's fine. She's just a little light-headed from the blood-loss; I told her to lie down until she feels better, that's all anyone can do. If it's your sparring you're worried about-"

"I don't give a damn about the sparring," Sasuke said roughly. "And she's not 'fine'. She's hurt, because of something _I_ did!" He glared at Kakashi, then looked back at the ground, adding, "I'm not supposed to let anything happen to her..."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked. "She can defend herself without a personal body-guard on the lookout for any other boy who comes too close."

Sasuke didn't reply.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"It was Neji," Sasuke said after a moment. "I can't stand him! He was harassing her – I couldn't just stand there an-"

"But you didn't have to fight with him," Kakashi pointed out. "Look, I know Sakura's your...friend...and you care about her," he began, struggling with the right words.

A distant voice cut into Sasuke's thoughts:

"_Sasuke, you _do_ care about me!"_

"_I...guess that's true..."_

He nearly smiled at the memory.

Kakashi continued, "And she knows you care about her, and she won't let an accident like this control her...feelings."

Sasuke nodded half-consciously.

"And I won't tell you not to fight with Neji. It's good practice," Kakashi said, then extended his hand and pulled Sasuke up. "Just don't worry about it. She'll be fine in a few hours."

They began to walk back to the academy.

"You'll get him next time," Kakashi said lowly.

Sasuke smirked. "Damn right."

* * *

**A/N: -sigh- Nothing like a little bit of Sasuke kicking himself, eh? Too bad Kakashi had to come in and ruin it! -meh-**

**R&R! Thank you, reviewers! You rock my life!**

**PEACE**

**- 3- Morbid Original**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Three more pages for ya. "The Make Up", "The Make _Out_ 3", and "The 'Lesson'".

* * *

**

Despite Kakashi's efforts, Sasuke was still distraught about hurting Sakura. The Uchiha prodigy shouldn't make mistakes like that! Not with Sakura! Anyone but Sakura...He didn't know how to face her, and the next day – after she hadn't called or stopped by his house or _anything_ to let him know they were okay – he didn't. He avoided her. In class, he kept his eyes down until he had virtually memorized every knot and line in the wooden desks. He spent the entire day in concentrated silence, giving him plenty of time to kick himself.

He sat alone in the courtyard at lunch break, not feeling very hungry and not eating. He was so absorbed in his guilt that he didn't even hear her approach.

Sakura sat next to him, drawing her knees to her chest. He glanced up at her, or rather at the thin cast on her left hand and wrist.

"Hey," she said, not facing him either.

"Hey," Sasuke muttered in return.

For a while, neither of them spoke. Then Sasuke turned to her and wrapped his arms around her; she soon returned the gesture, hugging him tightly to her.

"Sakura," he said, "I am so, _so_ sorry." Sakura turned her head into his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his skin.

"It's alright," she said. "And thank you."

Sasuke pulled back slightly to face her.

"For what?"

Sakura smiled. "For protecting me against Neji," she said.

Sasuke's face dropped, his dark eyes clouding over again with anger, and he turned away from her.

Sakura caught his arm as he tried to pull away and held it around her as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Sakura-"

"I'm fine. I was just shocked at first, but I swear to God I was never mad at you," she said. She felt his arms wrap back around her.

"You swear?" he pressed.

Sakura nodded.

He pulled back to look at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He shook his head with relief, sighing – also taking note that she was nicely situated between his legs.

"Good," and he pressed his lips to hers, not waiting long to prod his tongue into her mouth. Her hands wandered down his neck and chest...

For a fleeting second, Sasuke opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of orange and blue heading in their direction. He started to say "Shit!" but found he couldn't as his tongue was still entangled with Sakura's. He drew back quickly and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," he said, taking her by the hand and dragging her off grounds.

"Sasuke, what're you doing!" she asked.

"Naruto was coming," Sasuke said, turning a corner.

"So?" Sakura asked.

"We can't kiss in front of him."

"_So_?"

Sasuke finally stopped in an empty backstreet and took her in his arms again.

"I'm not done."

* * *

They stayed there for quite a while. Panting, Sasuke finally sat them up with Sakura straddling his lap; he pulled out of her mouth and began kissing down her neck. Sakura arched her back, then after a moment, pushed him back to the ground, moving her lips over his bare chest.

"Sakura..." Sasuke moaned, his body tensing and untensing beneath her. His eyelids fluttered open for a moment, and he caught a glimpse of the sky. "Sakura," he repeated, louder this time, to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up at him.

Sasuke sat them up, gazing at the sky.

"Oh, shit..." he said under his breath.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked, moving off of him.

"Come on."

Sasuke took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He rushed around the corner, pulling his shirt on as he ran, and looked inside the nearest store.

"Damn it!" he said, looking at the clock behind the counter. They were nearly an hour late for class.

Sakura came up behind him and followed his gaze. "Oh, shit..."

* * *

The two ran all the way back to the academy, bursting into the classroom disheveled and out of breath. The sensei wasn't in the room at the moment, and they walked in slowly as though trying to blend in.

It didn't work.

"Where the hell where you two? Kakashi-sensei just went looking for you!" Naruto asked, apparently speaking to them again. Almost double-taking, he looked them both over. "...Were you guys mugged?"

"Uh..." They looked at each other, wondering what to say.

"We were...uh...studying! We lost track of time," Sakura said quickly.

Sasuke stared at her incredulously.

"Studying?" he said lowly so only she could hear, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Sure, why not," she replied in a whisper.

Naruto shrugged, buying it, and sat back down.

The two were heading to their seats, hoping to shirk the whole thing off.

"Sasuke...dude, your shirt's on backwards," Shikamaru said, chuckling. "And inside-out."

"Busted," Kiba said lowly; Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Ohmigod!" Ino exclaimed, leaning over her desk to gawk at them.

Naruto scratched his head. "I don't get it."

Sasuke cursed under his breath and pulled his shirt off, turning it around. Unfortunately, there was yet another hint as to their tardiness on his chest.

"HOLY – Oh my _God_!" Naruto screamed in realization.

"Mother of..." Shikamaru said, staring.

Sasuke pulled his shirt on quickly.

"Fuck you guys," he muttered.

Sakura was covering her reddened face with her hands.

Sasuke sat down beside her, running his hand through his hair.

"Dude, that's wicked," Kiba laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't say a word," Sasuke warned. "We'll get our asses kicked."

"So, what, you'll just say you were so busy studying you didn't realize the time?" Shino said, looking at them over the rim of his shades.

"Eh...yeah?" Sakura said, combing her fingers through her hair. She froze suddenly. "Oh, shit," she said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Your-"

Just then, Kakashi entered with his hands behind his back.

"Ah, good! You've found your way back," he said sadistically, standing in front of their desk.

"H-heh heh! Yeah, would you believe it? We were, uh, studying, and-" Sakura began, struggling to form an elaborate tale on the spot.

"Studying, huh?" Kakashi said. "Well, that's strange, because in all my years at this academy, I have never heard of kids _studying_ in the alleyway behind the bookstore before."

"Jesus, in an _alley_?" Shikamaru hissed.

Kiba made a sound that was half-way between a laugh and a gasp, and Ino could only emit a strange squeaking noise from high in her throat.

Sasuke frowned down at the desktop.

Kakashi turned to the class.

"Here's a little lesson in ninjutsu, everyone," and he moved his hands from behind his back and held up a hitai-ate headband. "Don't leave a trail."

Everyone laughed. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who shrugged apologetically.

"I just realized you forgot it..." she said.

Kakashi dropped it in front of Sasuke.

"Detention. One week," he said simply.

"Hn," they sighed, dropping their heads.

Kakashi walked to the front of the class.

"Someday, you'll all look back at this and laugh," he said lightly.

"I'm laughing already," Shikamaru said.

Sakura shook her head, her hand over her mouth.

Sasuke retied his headband, sighing.

"Yeah, here's another _lesson_ in ninjutsu," he said, turning towards the others. "It's a very,_ very_ powerful hand combination that you should all know." He raised his middle finger.

"Screw you, Shikamaru."

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Had _so_ much fun writing these, like a year ago... XD  
****Next chapter in a week maybe.  
****THE FMA MOVIE COMES TO THEATERS ON THE 25TH! FANGIRLS ARE PSYCHED!  
****- 3- Morbid Original**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's been super long since I last updated, but I just started high school and it rocks, but they've got me LOADED with work lol. So here's four pages worth of fluff to make up for it. **

"**The Price", "The Suggestion", "The Arrival", and "The Discovery"**

**- - **

Late that evening, Sasuke strode across the courtyard beside Sakura, hands in pockets as always, looking ahead. Then he glanced at her and smirked.

"What?" she asked, noticing the rare smile.

"Nothing," he said, looking away again, but the smile remained on his face.

"What!" Sakura persisted, grinning, and she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Nothing," he repeated. "I was just thinking..." He smiled at her laughingly. "That was so...badass."

Sakura laughed.

"Oh, how unlike you," she scoffed.

Sasuke cupped her face in his hands and drew her up to kiss him. But they pulled back after a moment.

"Does your jaw hurt?"

"Yeah..."

"Me too," he said, moving his hand over his cheek.

Sakura laughed, and he took her hand and led her home.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura," Sasuke said, as they reached her house.

Sakura nodded. "See you."

He smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She hugged him, then turned and went inside. She was too full of happiness to notice that the lights were already on, and there were noises coming from the kitchen.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired girl stopped in mid-step on the stairs. She looked down to see her mother standing there with a disapproving look on her face.

"Mom! You're...here – uh, home!" Sakura said quickly, trying to sound cheerful. Inside, she could've slapped herself for forgetting. She smiled as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Yes, and so is your father. What exactly kept you out so late? We were getting worried!" the red-haired kunoichi scolded, her hands on her hips.

"I was...with the others on my team," Sakura said. _It's not _completely_ untrue..._

"Ah, so you were training?" her mother pressed.

"Um...yes – I mean – no."

"No?" Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Then what were you doing?"

"We were...in detention..." Sakura finally admitted, slouching slightly.

Her mother stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

"Very funny, Sakura-chan. I know what you nin are up to. That Kakashi can really work you over sometimes," she said, walking back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Uh...heh heh, yeah..."

Sakura inwardly sighed.

"Dinner will be ready soon," her mother called.

"Okay." And she ran upstairs to take a shower and hopefully find a way to hide any of the marks Sasuke may have left.

**oOo**

"Honey, you'll be late!" her mother called the next morning.

_God, I'm coming!_ Sakura thought, running down the stairs as she tied her headband on. _I'm going to miss not having supervision..._ She sighed, slipping on her shoes by the door.

"Bye Mom, Dad. See you tonight!" she called and rushed out the door.

"Don't get hurt!" her father called.

Her mother sighed, going to the window.

"She's becoming quite the young woman, that one," she said, smiling.

"That she is," her father agreed, joining her.

"Hey – isn't that-?" Her mother stopped, suddenly at a loss of words, as she saw a strange boy with spiky black hair greet her daughter...in a most intimate way. "Oh my God," she breathed, bringing her hand to her heart.

"No kidding. Honey, she's snagged herself the Uchiha–"

"Otou-san!"

He sighed.

"I know, I know," he said, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "But we knew it was coming. Just be thankful it's someone like him."

"Like _him_! We don't know anything about him! He's – he's-"

"_Fine_, she'll be _fine_. She knows how to take care of herself," her father insisted, watching as his daughter walked away hand-in-hand with Sasuke. "Talk to her later if you like. I trust her enough to think she knows who's right for her," he said, going into the living room.

Her mother sighed.

"Yeah, maybe...Better him than that Uzumaki guy."

"Oh, God, yes."

**oOo**

Sakura's mother stood at the window again that evening as Sakura came home, once again accompanied by Sasuke. Her mother dropped the curtain and retreated into the kitchen, sighing.

With a hug and a quick kiss, Sakura bid Sasuke good-night and went inside.

"Mom! I'm home!" she called, taking off her shoes and bowing into the dining room, where her father was already kneeling by the table. Her mother entered and set another dish on the table then stiffly sat down, a rigid expression on her face all the while.

"Uh...Ma? Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Her mother sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Sakura nodded and started filling her plate with food. _What's up with them?..._

The meal began in an unyielding awkward silence, the three eating slowly and quietly as if one noise or sharp movement would set off a bomb. That almost seemed to be true.

Sakura dropped one of her chopsticks; it landed with a _clink_ on her plate. Her mother seemed to be the bomb.

"So, Sakura-chan, how is everything with your team?" she began casually, making Sakura rather suspicious.

"Um...fine," Sakura replied, quickly stuffing her mouth with food to avoid answering more _specific_ questions.

Her mother nodded.

"That's good." She paused, moving her chopsticks around her plate. "So, what are their names again? Naruto and...?"

"Sasuke," Sakura said immediately, the answer coming before she could stop it. She quickly looked down at her plate and started eating again.

"Right, Sasuke. That's the Uchiha, right?" her mother asked, tilting her head questioningly.

Sakura nodded slowly, hoping her parents couldn't notice her blush.

Her father glanced at his wife awkwardly.

"...Okaa-san?..."

She ignored him. "So you're getting along with him alright?"

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. Yeah..."

Her mother nodded again.

_What is she getting at? _thought the confused novice, pausing in her chewing and eyeing her mother apprehensively. The red-haired nin set her chopsticks down quietly beside her plate, aligning them neatly before she spoke.

"How about we have him over for dinner sometime?"

Sakura choked down her mouthful.

"_WHAT!"_

"Just sometime. Soon. Tomorrow," her mother rambled, unsuccessfully disguising her natural worry.

"_MOTHER!"_

"What?"

Sakura stood. "What do you know?"

"Nothing!" her mother insisted, standing as well. "I was just saying that we should have him over! Get to know him-"

"Who've you been talking to! Have you been spying on me!" Sakura said frantically.

Her father stood now, spreading his arms as if creating some imaginary barrier between the two.

"Alright! Everybody, _calm down!_"

They quieted.

"Thank you...Now, Sakura, we know you and Sasuke are very _fond_ of one another –"

"Oh, God," Sakura said quietly, bringing her hand to her forehead as though she felt faint. "Oh, _God_, I _know_ we aren't really having this conversation..."

"– And we just want you to know that we respect your privacy and your right to have-"

"Sakura, you know we've never been the type to care if you had a boyfriend," her mother cut in.

"Oh – _God_!" the pink-haired nin backed slowly towards the door. "Oh, my _God_, he's _not_ my _boyfriend!_"

"– And we would _never_ ask you anything about your personal life –"

"Personal life? What personal life! I don't have a personal life! I don't even have a _regular_ life! _I'm_ _fourteen_!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura –"

"Thanks for dinner! Good night!" And she ran upstairs into her darkened room and lay facedown on her bed, waiting for her embarrassment to subside. The sun set lower in the sky outside her window, and after some time, she heard her door slide open.

"Sakura," her mother began, calmly this time. She came and knelt by her bed. "Sakura..." she sighed, "I guess we didn't handle that very well..."

"Damn right," Sakura muttered into her pillows.

"But...you understand, don't you? I mean, this is kind of a big deal to us. You're our only –"

"I don't want it to be a big deal!" Sakura snapped, looking up. "I just want it to be...normal. Something that you don't have to notice or point out, or anything."

"And it will be," her mother assured, reaching over to brush her daughter's bangs out of her face. "After a little while, your father and I will get used to the idea of you...having a boyfriend..."

"He's not my boyfriend..." Sakura said, dropping her head again.

Her mother chuckled.

"Whatever he is..." She stood to leave the room, pausing in the doorway. "Don't let him make you grow up any faster, alright?" she said quietly.

Sakura raised her head again, unsure of what to say. She just nodded.

Her mom smiled and went back downstairs.

Sakura did understand, though she didn't want to believe it at the time. It was just another one of those things that marked in time that she was growing up. Her parents had never had to deal with this before, and it was probably as weird to them as it was to her.

"Sasuke's my..._boyfriend?_" she said aloud, quietly.

The idea of it..._was_ weird.

But that was it. Now her parents knew, and they were okay with it. That's done, telling them is out of the way...That was the last obstacle, right? Now she and Sasuke were _really_ together, all the formalities done with?

_I guess so_... she thought, and smiled, despite herself. She lay her head back on the pillow. _Now, if I can just get him to come over long enough to make a good impression on my parents...then I can get him out of here, and he'll never see them again until our wedding..._

**_- -_**

**A/N: ...I made the parents such dorks lol. Sorry about the touchy moments Looking back, they make me cringe, and I really don't know what was wrong with me when I wrote their parts...Although, they weren't too unrealistic lol X3**

**_Was Not Naruto-Bashing_ with the "Better than that Uzumaki guy" line. Just clearing that up.**

**And most of you probably know this, but just in case: parents in Japan often refer to one another as "Otou-san" and "Okaa-san" just as the kids do. Like, they do the same for the older brother, calling him "Onii-san", etc.**

**All for now. Thanks so freakin' much for all the reviews!**

**Hearts, Morbid Original**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Hope you all haven't forgotten me DX SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry sorry _sorry_ for not updating in a few years. Blame my school TT. **

**Here's "The Invitation", "The Dinner", and "The Night".

* * *

**

When Sakura came out of her room the next morning, she found her mother staring nervously out the window.

"Kaa-san, what is it?" she asked, coming to stand beside her. Her jaw dropped as she saw who stood below them, and she immediately drew the curtains shut. "Mom! What are you doing!" she asked incredulously, moving between her mother and the window.

"I'm sorry!" her mother said guiltily. "I just – I saw him get here, and I..."

"When? When did he get here?" Sakura demanded.

"Just a moment ago."

Sakura sighed. "'Kay..." She turned for the stairs but paused. "Mom, really, you don't have to worry. He's totally normal," she assured. Her mother nodded, offering a small smile, then went back to her room. Sakura headed downstairs and added under her breath, "Plus, you're _really_ starting to freak me out..."

She passed her dad in the kitchen as she downed her breakfast in a few bites and bolted for the door. "I'm late. See you later!" she called.

Her father nodded. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Oh – your boyfriend's outside," he said.

Sakura groaned. "Ugh, God! You're never gonna let me live this down are you?" she asked, turning to him. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Last time, I promise," he said, smiling.

She sighed. "...Fine...See you." She was out the door in a flurry of frustration and gratitude – frustrated with all the teasing but grateful that her parents understood – which distracted her so much that she had forgotten who had been waiting for her.

"Whoa – wait up," Sasuke said quickly, jogging up to stop her. He stared at her bemusedly. "Forget something?" he asked, sounding a bit hurt.

Sakura looked as if she didn't see him for a moment.

"Oh – hi, sorry." She kissed him, withdrawing faster than she would've liked to when she remembered her parents could be watching.

Sasuke frowned at her.

"You okay?"

"What? – yeah. Yeah, of course. I'm fine." They started walking again, Sakura glancing nervously over her shoulder.

"You seem..." Sasuke followed her gaze and saw nothing, "...weird."

"Neh, I'm fine, really," she insisted.

Sasuke looked rather unconvinced, but didn't press farther. "Okay..."

Sakura exhaled slowly. _Great. Now Sasuke probably thinks I'm a freak, not that I blame him...And my mom still expects me to ask him to dinner!..._ she thought dismally. _M_ay_ as well get this over with..._

"Um...My parents are back," she said lightly, breaking the silence.

Sasuke nodded. "Cool."

"Yeah...Um...Hey, you should meet them sometime," she offered, trying desperately to sound casual.

The dark-haired boy looked at her, raising a brow.

"_O_kay..."

_Damn it! C'mon! Gotta be more convincing!_ Inner Sakura urged.

"Uh, yeah. I just thought they should...get to know you –" He shot her an odd look "– since, you know, since we're on the same team and all –"

"Yeah, when are you thinking?" he asked apprehensively.

"Oh, I don't know – tonight, maybe?"

"They saw us, didn't they."

_Damn_...! 

"Yeah..."

Sasuke sighed irritatedly. "Damnit Sakura!"

"Oh – '_Sakura'_? This is _my_ fault!" she demanded.

"Yes, it's your fault! I never would have kissed you where you're parents could've seen us if you hadn't been so...so...!"

"So _what_? It's not _my_ problem that I'm distracting!"

"God! I wasn't paying attention, my guard was down... I-I thought your parents weren't even _home_!"

"I know, I know," Sakura sighed. "They got home two days ago, I didn't even remember. The next morning, they apparently saw you kiss me –" She cut herself off, groaning. "And now my mom wants to have you over for dinner, just to...just to be somewhat involved in...I don't know, my life, or something...Just...will you come?"

Sasuke sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess..."

Sakura sighed. "Thank you... I'll try to make it painless."

He smirked, taking her hand.

"We'll be fine." She looked up at him, surprised that he would react this positively. He smiled at her. "Don't worry."

Sakura shook her head, smiling, then pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the Haruno residence, running his hands through his hair, cracking his knuckles. He couldn't hold still. He breathed in slowly, trying to compose himself before he knocked.

"Nervous?"

He looked up. Sakura was sticking her head out the window above him.

Sasuke immediately shoved his hands into his pockets. "A little," he said casually, shrugging.

Sakura smiled. "Don't be. But if you're put in an uncomfortable position, just tap me under the table or something, and I'll get you out of there," she said.

Sasuke smirked. "And what if I tap the wrong person?"

"I'll sit next to you," she said, laughing. She paused. "Don't worry. Just be yourself, don't act any differently than you do with Kakashi or any other adult."

The dark-haired boy scoffed, smiling bitterly. "Yeah, but being myself is usually what makes people hate me."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. _...He...really thinks that?_

She shook her head. "That's not true. And even if they don't like you, I want them to see how you really are anyway, so...maybe then they can see why _I_ like you."

Sasuke's heart lifted, and he was suddenly left speechless.

"Sa...Sakura, I..."

She smiled down at him. "You'll be fine. Just knock, and I'll come let you in."

He nodded, and she disappeared from the window. His anxiety returning, though not as strong now, Sasuke knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" he heard Sakura call. The door opened, and Sakura stood there smiling at him.

"Sasuke, hey!" she said cheerfully. He couldn't help but smile. She sounded as if she hadn't seen him in hours as opposed to mere moments ago. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, though she knew her parents stood right behind her. Sasuke returned the kiss, though self-consciously, and had turned more than a little red by the time they pulled back.

"Come on in." Sakura stepped back in the doorway, and he came inside. "Sasuke, these are my parents. You've probably seen them before."

He nodded and bowed to them, glancing up nervously when it came her mother's turn. But the kunoichi smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. Dinner's about ready, but in the meantime, Sakura, why don't you show him around?"

Sakura nodded then took his hand and pulled him into the next room – a dully-lit living room with a fireplace and few chairs. Sakura turned to him, taking both his hands in hers and grinning. "See? You're doing fine!"

Sasuke smirked bitterly. "I haven't said anything yet."

"Exactly! You're quiet, normally, and now they know that! And they may even take it as being humble," she teased.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah..."

She pecked him on the cheek. "They'll like you," she assured.

"Kids, dinner's ready," her mother called.

"'Kids'," Sakura scoffed. "Don't you just love it..." and she led him into the dining room where her mother was laying out various dishes. Sasuke kneeled once her father had joined them, and Sakura sat next to him, as planned.

Her parents started talking casually to her, like any other day, but included Sasuke where they could so it would be the least embarrassing for him. Sakura smiled contentedly, glad to see that her parents were back to normal and Sasuke hadn't been scared out of his mind yet. He was actually responding in his usual cool, unaffected way but somehow managed to sound respectful at the same time.

Sakura had almost tuned them out, thinking it was safe to let the conversation continue on its own.

"So, where do you live, Sasuke?" her mother asked.

"At the Uchiha estates, still."

"By yourself?" Sakura coughed loudly and looked up at her mother, her face clearly warning her to leave that subject alone. But it was too late; the question was already out.

Sasuke averted his gaze and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Then he looked back up and caught that familiar glint of pity and sadness in her eyes. _Great...Now I'll have to sit through another rant about how much my life must suck, only this time, I'll have to act like I'm not annoyed...!_ But her reaction couldn't have been more different.

"If you ever need anything, you come straight to us, alright?" the kunoichi offered, smiling.

Slightly surprised, Sasuke nodded. And the strange thing was, he was sincere. Where else would he rather go?

Sakura caught his eye as if asking if he was okay. Smiling reassuringly, Sasuke took her hand under the table and squeezed it. She grinned.

The evening continued without any more uncomfortable subjects being brought up, and by the time they stood to clear the table, all doubts were gone from Sakura's mind: Sasuke Uchiha couldn't have made a better impression.

They walked him to the door at the end of the meal, and the three bowed again. "It was nice to meet you, Sasuke-san," her father said.

Sasuke nodded. "You too."

Her mother laid her hands on his shoulders in a maternal fashion. "You're welcome to come over any time," she said.

Inner Sakura gaped while her outer side only stood there, questioning her mother with her eyes. The red-head smiled at her daughter, reassuring her that this wasn't a trick of some sort meant to embarrass her or Sasuke.

Sasuke was just as surprised as Sakura. "Thank you..."

Her mother nodded, then glanced out the window. "There's still some light out, if you two want to go out for a while," she suggested.

The two teens nearly gaped outright. They glanced at each other. "Okay," Sakura said, turning for the door.

"Just be back before midnight," her mother added. "Your father and I will have gone to bed, so just lock the front door behind you, Sakura."

"I will. Good night," Sakura said, and she and Sasuke ducked outside into the cool night air. Holding onto his arm, Sakura walked them down the street, sighing. "Wow, that went..."

"Well."

"Yeah." She smiled, looking over at him. Sasuke was staring peacefully ahead of them, an expression of content on his face. Sakura looked up at the fullness of the moon and tugged them to a stop. She cupped his face in her hands and brought him into a kiss, which he returned without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

The two walked down a few park trails in the woods, then rushed home when they realized how late they'd stayed out. Sakura opened the front door slowly, so it wouldn't squeak, and stepped in. "Good," she whispered, glancing at the clock in the hall. "It's five till midnight." She grinned at Sasuke. "We made it."

Sasuke smirked back.

"What a relief," he said sadistically.

Sakura took his hand then and pulled him inside.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just come on. I never actually showed you the house, so...Wanna see my room?" Sakura suggested, her eyes glinting in the dark.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously then allowed himself to be dragged upstairs to her room. Sakura slid the door closed behind them and stood over by her bed.

"So, this is it," she said.

Sasuke looked around for a moment.

"Nice."

"Mhm." Sakura came over to him and slid her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest. Sasuke shivered and held her against him, running a hand through her hair.

"Tired?"

She nodded. "A little."

To his disappointment, she pulled away from him and sat down on her bed, gazing tiredly out the window. Sasuke watched her for a moment, considering how the moonlight cast foreign shadows across the room and she seemed to glow apart from it all, completely unattached. He sat beside her and supporting her back, laid her down across the bed. He lay beside her with his arm draped around her, breathing her scent, closing his eyes as her heartbeat lulled him out of consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Luvs.**

**-Hearts- Morbid Original**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kind of a short one. My work's starting to catch up to me. This is already my 34th page out of 45 :**

**Have a party. "The Wake-Up Call"

* * *

**

Sasuke woke up the next morning almost able to sense it was Saturday. The sun was pouring through the window, sounds of the market could be heard from outside; everything was awake and moving. But _he_ didn't have to be. Saturday meant no school, no work, just tuning out the noise and the sunlight and spending the morning in bed...

But something wasn't quite right. There was something that shouldn't be there on Saturday morning, or any other morning, for that matter. Sasuke opened his eyes, his hand brushing something unfamiliar.

One glance at what was so out of place made him jump out of bed immediately.

"S-Sakura!" he exclaimed, staring at her in shock.

Sakura jolted awake at his surprised call. "Huh? What?" she asked dazedly, looking around the room for whatever emergency had occurred. "What is it?"

A sound somewhat like a cough escaped the boy's throat.

"S...Sakura!..." He couldn't find the words.

Sakura raised a brow, sitting on the edge of her bed. She squinted in the light, rubbing her eyes. "Sasuke, it's not even nine in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?!" he cried.

"Remember what?" she asked, confused.

Sasuke was blushing furiously, looking around the room for anything to concentrate on as he broke the news that his girlfriend had apparently forgotten.

"Sakura – we just slept together!" he snapped.

The pink-haired nin stared at him for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, we didn't do anything. We just fell asleep, that's all," she said offhandly, standing and going over to her dresser.

Sasuke looked after her, frowning incredulously.

"_What_? Sakura, your parents..." He paused, scowling. "Your parents are going to _kill_ me," he said.

"No, they won't. Trust me," Sakura said, pulling out a shirt and skirt. "If anything, they'll yell at me for forgetting to lock the door, but they won't care that –"

"Sakura." Sasuke swung her around, gripping her by the shoulders. He stared at her desperately, speaking under his breath. "Sakura, last night, I made a really good impression on your parents. I _really_ don't want to lose that overnight because of something like this!"

"Then what do you plan to do? Climb out the window?" Sakura asked caustically.

Sasuke sighed, releasing her. Sakura turned her back to him and pulled off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning away.

"I'm getting dressed. What's it look like?" she replied simply.

A blush crossed Sasuke's face again, and he stood by the wall until he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was caught by a kiss. Sakura smiled at him.

"Do. Not. Worry," she said. "And that's not an option." She pecked him again and headed downstairs. At first, Sasuke didn't follow, but with a deep breath, he headed after her, bracing himself for the awaiting fireworks.

"Mom, I'm up!" Sakura called, going through the dining room into the kitchen where her mother was cooking.

"Ohayo," the older Haruno said, looking up. Her eyes landed on Sasuke for a fleeting second then returned to the food she was preparing. "You're up early. Didn't you get home late? We didn't hear you come in."

Sasuke tried to catch Sakura's eye, but she was looking out the window.

"No, it was late. I guess we just weren't that tired," she lied.

Her mother nodded. "Well, breakfast is ready, if you're hungry."

"Sure," Sakura said and sat down in the dining room. Sasuke sat stiffly beside her. She was avoiding his eyes. Sasuke choked down some breakfast then sat in an awkward silence as Sakura and her mother finished. Her mom stood to clear the table, and on impulse, Sasuke stood as well.

"I'll help, Mrs. Haruno," he said quickly and started taking up plates.

"Oh – thank you, Sasuke," her mother said, surprised. Sakura stared after them as they went into the kitchen.

"Uh...You guys need any help?" Sakura offered.

"We got it," Sasuke said, before her mother could reply. She and Sakura exchanged confused glances.

"'Kay...Um...Mom, I'll go get the mail," Sakura volunteered and left the room before anything else could be said.

Sasuke and Mrs. Haruno started washing the dishes in silence, Sasuke keeping his eyes glued to his work. This went on until they had nearly finished, when the Uchiha couldn't take it anymore.

"Mrs. Haruno, I'm so –"

"Don't worry about it."

Sasuke stared up at her, surprised that she would have such a calm reaction. He shook himself out of it.

"Really, Mrs. Haruno..." he sighed, frustrated, searching for the right words.

She turned to him, considering him for a moment. "Sasuke-chan, don't be sorry, you haven't done anything," she said, smiling and turning back to the dishes.

"I –" He paused again. She had basically just made his point for him and taken away any reason to try to defend himself, but still, he felt he had to say _something_. "I feel really badly for staying the night here."

Mrs. Haruno shrugged, drying the last dish. "You two were tired. You probably didn't even realize you were falling asleep."

"Well – yeah..."

She set down the dish and smiled at him warmly, her eyes sincere.

"Sasuke-chan, please, don't worry about it. I said you're welcome any time, and I meant it."

Sasuke nodded, looking down at the counter top.

"I trust you," she added.

"...Thanks," Sasuke said, after a moment.

She nodded. Then Sakura came back in carrying a few letters.

"Sorry, Ino was outside and she started talking to me." She gave the letters to her mother and turned to Sasuke. "We're going to have to sneak you out of the house to get you past her. She's already suspicious."

Sasuke smirked. "Okay."

"Bye mom," Sakura called, then taking Sasuke's arm, dragged him out of the house. "So..." she began, "I _told_ you she wouldn't care."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you were _so_ confident in it that you ran away..."

"I went to get the mail!"

"How convenient."

* * *

"Mom?" Sakura said, peering around the doorway of the living room. Her mother was kneeling on one of the tatami mats, working.

"What is it?" she replied, looking up from the scroll she was writing.

Sakura stepped inside and kneeled beside her mother, watching the movements of the calligraphy brush on the cloth.

"Why did you react so calmly, earlier?" she finally asked.

"Were you worried? You were acting like it didn't matter," her mother said, smirking. "Sasuke-kun, however, looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel..."

Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah...He was pretty nervous...I was too, though. I mean," she paused, biting her lip, "what kind of parent wouldn't react horribly to that? I was just thinking optimistically, I guess..."

Her mother set down her brush and laid her hands on her lap, regarding her work.

"Sasuke-kun seems like a good kid," she said, "and even if I didn't trust him, I still trust you. But," She looked at her daughter, her face growing serious. "I am worried about the boy. Many of the adults in Konoha are. Honestly, I'd almost prefer he stay the night here, at least sometimes."

Sakura regarded her mother with wide eyes, questioning her.

"Sakura, he's been alone nearly the entire time since..." She stopped herself, averting her gaze. "It's been a long time," she continued, "and it's better if at least _someone_ can monitor what he's up to. It's not that I'm worried he'd do something unruly, just...There's so much trouble that boy could get into."

Sakura nodded, lowering her eyes.

"He's an Uchiha," she said, smiling slightly.

The older kunoichi smiled.

"...It's true...I didn't want you involved with him at first," she admitted.

Sakura looked up at her, surprised.

"I didn't want you to be sucked into such a dangerous scene," her mother said. "But, it can really only do him good...You're it for him, Sakura."

Those words rang in her ears all night as Sakura tried to fall asleep.

_You're_ it_ for him, Sakura..._


	14. Chapter 14

An update after about five months or so. _Not_ counting. Sorry readers, but I'm _really _not into Naruto anymore XD I'll try to force myself to write more of the stuff I've already started and post the rest of the chapters I've already written for this. Let me know if you have any suggestions of how to bring this fic in particular to a close, 'cause it's kind of a nothing plot XD I'll figure something out.

Thank you all for being patient! Here's **The Anniversary**.

**

* * *

**

Monday came faster than Sakura hoped, marking the end of another weekend spent with Sasuke. The morning was both unusually gray and quiet, but the kunoichi took no note of it as she hurried to get ready for school. What finally sparked her realization that something was off was how quiet her mother was.

She smiled wanly as Sakura entered the kitchen and took a seat at the counter.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," she greeted half-heartedly.

"...Mom?" Sakura looked her mother over, noticing a faint unease about her. "Are you okay?"

The red-head nodded, but Sakura glimpsed her worried expression.

"You want breakfast?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

The nin wordlessly set a plate before her daughter. "Itadakimasu."

Sakura ate what she could while her worry grew. Something was up, she knew. But the fact that her mother wasn't telling her could only mean it was bad. Really bad.

"Mom...?" she began tentatively. "Is it dad?" Her father had left on Sunday for a short mission and was due back that night.

Her mother paused as she cleared the plates. "...No, Sakura. Your father's fine. I don't want you to worry." She went to the sink to wash the dishes.

"...Well, is it you? Are you sick or something?" Sakura pressed.

"Nothing's wrong, Sakura-chan. We're all fine, to my knowledge."

"Well...Then stop acting like we're in the midst of some tragedy!" she said suddenly, standing up so quickly that her chair fell to the ground with a clatter. "What is this, a game show? Quit making me guess. Hiding it from me is only making it worse!"

Her mother didn't look up.

"Mom...Please tell me. Whatever it is, I have to know now," Sakura said, quieting.

The older nin seemed to be thinking it over. Instead, she handed Sakura her bento.

"Careful. It's heavy."

Sakura sighed inwardly, giving up. She'd find out soon enough what was troubling her mother. She reached out to take the bento and nearly dropped it on the counter.

"Oh my –! Mother, _what_ did you put in this?!" Sakura exclaimed. She had to hold it to her chest with both arms wrapped around it to hold it up. "Heavy" was indeed an understatement.

Her mother turned to the calendar hanging on the wall.

"I just thought you might need some more to eat today. Share it with your friends."

"_Need"_ _some more to eat. Not even "like" some more to eat...I don't like the sound of that..._ Sakura thought, turning to leave the room. Suddenly, she froze in her path. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the date. Turning back, her mother was staring intently at the calendar, head bowed slightly.

"...Oh my God, Mom..." Sakura began, unsure of what to say.

Her mother offered a small smile.

"You'd better get going," she said. "I'll see you tonight."

Sakura walked to school invisible, detatched from the world around her. She could no longer feel the weight of the bento in her arms, nor her own body as it made its way down the familiar street. She was only aware of the slight breeze caressing face, the scent of rain on the air, and the thought that today marked the anniversary of one of Konoha's greatest tragedies.

Eight years ago today, the great Uchiha clan was wiped out. Almost.

Sakura remembered the conversation she had had with her mother two years ago. She had come home upset, having just found out about Sasuke's horrific past. Her mother had sat her down and explained to her what had happened on that day as best she could, for the public had been spared the details. All she knew was that Sasuke had come home one day to find everyone dead, and the brother he had looked up to proudly taking the blame.

It was on that day that Sakura finally realized why Sasuke detested her so: she wanted to be close to him. The only people to ever be close to Sasuke had either betrayed him or been taken away.

Sakura ducked inside the school just as the first bout of thunder sounded. It took her a moment to rearrange her locker to fit the bulging bento, and she was a few minutes late to class; but when she entered the room, everyone was talking in hushed voices and the teacher wasn't there.

She wasn't surprised to find that Sasuke was not there either.

Sakura took a seat between Naruto and an empty chair. Surprisingly, even he was quiet.

"What's going on?" she hissed, leaning towards him.

"Don't know. Iruka-sensei came by a while ago and just told us to wait for him. He walked off with the Godaime. He looked pretty serious," Naruto said.

Sakura just nodded.

Then Iruka came in the room and sat at his desk.

"I've got a bit of grading to do for the upcoming genin. You all have study hall until after lunch. If you want, quiz each other for your pre-test."

"Way to leave us in the dark," Shikamaru muttered from the desk behind them.

An hour passed, and Akamaru whimpered a little.

"What's wrong, boy?" Kiba asked. The dog left his perch on Kiba's head and just climbed under his sweatshirt. Thunder boomed outside. Sakura kept her eyes on her work, but she felt like crying. Today certainly seemed like an appropriate day for mass murder.

The door to the classroom opened, and everyone looked up.

Sasuke stood with his head bowed, hands in pockets. He didn't speak.

Iruka just nodded and said, "Take your seat. You have study hall."

Sakura watched him as he took his seat beside her and put his elbows on the table, resting his forehead against his fists. His hair and clothes were damp from the rain, and he seemed to be shivering. Sakura reached unsurely towards him and laid her hand on his arm. After a moment, he covered her hand with his and looked over at her, as if noticing she was there for the first time.

The bell rang, and they were sent to the ampitheater for lunch. Sasuke waited by Sakura's locker as she struggled with her bento. A smirk crossed his face, and he reached over and carried it for her with one hand, the other intertwined with hers.

Once in the theater building, they sat in the carpeted ailse towards the back of the room. Sasuke hadn't said a word the whole time.

"I didn't think you would come today," Sakura began quietly, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I almost didn't," Sasuke said, after a pause.

Sakura felt the lump in her throat rise. How was it that he remained calm while she was on the verge of tears? she wondered. Of course, she realized, he was containing it; she caught glimpses of his pained expressions, when his face was in shadow to everyone else.

"You should eat," he said, deadpan, speaking quietly so his voice wouldn't crack with the effort.

"I'm not that hungry," Sakura replied, scooting closer to him and taking his hand again.

Sasuke bowed his head.

"You know, then," he said, a statement rather than a question.

Sakura nodded, blinking back tears. Sasuke sighed and looked at her with surprisingly soft black eyes.

"Every year, when this day comes," he began, "I go to the manor and stand in the exact spot I had that day, and I think about what I should have done to stop him..."

Sakura inwardly cringed. She imagined what it must have felt like, to be burdened with all that guilt. And no matter how many times people said it wasn't his fault, it didn't matter. _They_ didn't blame him. He blamed himself. And only he could change his mind.

Sasuke continued. "That was all I had. Memories. Wasted thoughts about what _could have been_." He paused. "I started walking to the manor earlier, but I stopped, changed my mind. I remembered...I have you, now."

He turned to her as a single tear escaped his eye, making all of hers spill.

"Sasuke..." She held herself to him, pressing her face to his chest.

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"...Thank you," he whispered, "for giving me more to live for."

Sakura pulled back after a moment and smiled, cheeks glistening with tears. Cupping his chin in her hand, she pulled him into a kiss.

"I hope you're hungry," she said finally.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that supposed to sound sexy?" he asked skeptically.

Sakura sighed. "_No_," she place the heavy bundle between them, "I'm serious."

She opened the bento and nearly gaped. Inside, her mother had packed multiple rolls of inari, futo-maki, tamago, and balls of onigiri. Why stop there? Sata andagi, dorayaki filled with anko, and small individual boxes of wa-gashi were all crammed – and miraculously not crushed – into the box.

"..._Someone_ had way too much fun in the kitchen this morning..." Sakura muttered. _What time did Mom get up? Four?!_

She turned to Sasuke.

"Did you bring a lunch?" she asked.

He shook his head. Smirking, she knudged the box his way.

"Eat up," she chuckled.

* * *

Bloody hell, I don't think I've ever made Sasuke more OOC hah! Then again, I wrote this a while ago, so I'm not too surprised it sucks so bad...Whatever though. Fluff's a' plenty, so dig in. 


End file.
